grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vladscarlat/Granny New Updates Ideas+Chapter 2 Idea
For the next updates: -A balcony where you can find key items -Secret passages -A music room (also with secret passages; link to the user who had this music room idea: https://granny.fandom.com/wiki/User:Comicboss4000) -A storehouse in the attic -An elevator really a safe one....;) -A graveyard -Multiplayer mode -Minigames -A secret underground temple like location where demonic rituals are held by Granny and humans are sacrificed to a worshipped greater evil -Torches (found in the Ritual Room) -Spectral skeleton enemies (an army of skeletons found in the backyard and the sole enemies in the graveyard minigame) -New Easter Eggs -Slaughter Room (below the backyard -More gardens/backyards (I love them) -Projector (took this idea from BATIM): the projector shows you secret messages (visible only using this item) and how to get or what to do in order to get to the secret passages. -Axe -Trees that you can chop to reveal secret items inside of them -Graveyard Minigame where the skeletons are the enemies you have to defend yourself from. If you lose, they will give your body to Granny in order to sacrifice it to the worshipped evil. Losing the minigame will cause a Game Over. In this minigame, you have to stop the endless skeleton spawning, and also collect secret items you must use to escape the house no matter if you wanna escape using the door or using the car or, who knows, other upcoming methods. -A tablet which you can use to check the rooms in the house and see where Granny is, and produce a noise in a chosen room (double tap on the room you want) that alerts Granny in the respective room, but after producing 3 sounds, the tablet discharges completely for the rest of the day. Also, the tablet will discharge overtime while using it to check the rooms. -Grannies Party Mode: A mode where the house is almost filled up with Granny clones, and you won't be able to detect which is the real Granny (clones are harmless). -Bull and Human Skulls where innocent souls are imprisoned as consequence of Granny's rituals -Jars -Pickle jars -Bowl -Soup cans -Empty cans -Saucepan -Pot -Maze Minigame -Needle to take a blood sample of Granny and a blood sample from your body to complete one of the steps to access the ritual temple. However, the needles are a little bit cursed........and as a consequence of stinging yourself, Granny is going to know your location everytime. However, you have no choice, as you can't escape the house if you haven't accessed the ritual room. P.S: You have to use the needle 10 times to fill the blood bar at the temple door and everytime you use the needle on Granny, she gets 4 times faster, bigger, smarter, stronger and gains telekinetic and demonic abilities that makes the gameplay way harder to, kinda, hard as hell and gives you bad luck everytime as a result of the dark magic (the dark magic has a lot of effects on you that multiply overtime and the house and all it contains is under a curse and the rooms are going to change). -Voodoo dool to control Granny. However, you can only use it 5 times. -Granny also has a voodoo dool to control you -Cartwheels -Cartwheel levers -Demonic "playworld" room (the rooms the cartwheels are located in) -Temple door valve (pickable) -A more powerful Granny with demonic abilities as final boss (super strong, giant, more clever, with dark magic abilities, able to create knockbacking winds, knows everytime where you are, and is ultra fast). Granny gains those demonic powers only after completing all your quests in the ritual temple and can access the spaces she couldn't before Chapter 2 Returning: -The things from CH1 return New: -A river -Mountains -Trees -The first part of the gameplay hapens in the woods -The second part happens in another house of Granny -Although you have escaped, Granny is still after you. You must assemble a motorboat (you'll need 8 items) then make it work in order to cross a river and get to Granny's second house. There, you have to escape again because Granny got into that house. But now you have to escape using a very very big yacht, as Granny destroyed your motorboat. However, before you can reach the yacht, you have to escape the house using the door or the car. After escaping the house, you must find items outside to reassemble that very very big yacht. -More minigames and returning minigames P.S: Granny found and hid the items required to assemble it. -More easter eggs to find -More minigames -Her Spider and ghost rats return -Secret shadow Granny with white eyes as final boss (has the ability to create earthquakes, force waves and use demonic powers) -Shadow Boss Granny's Abilities: force waves, dark magic balls and dark magic eruptive blasts, telekinesis, dark magic-enhanced bat, sharp claws, size changing, whiplash tail, limb growing. She can also access the places she couldn't before. Final Chapter Returning: -The things from the previous chapters return New: -A final, horrific, monstruous, demonic, shapeshifting and maybe even mutated form for Granny to serve as the final boss of the game (like a shapeshifting abomination with the head of Nightmare Granny and with horns) -Gameplay happens in your house. Granny has followed you again. -How Granny was transformed: After sacrificing enough people to her worshipped demon, the evil creature revealed himself to Granny and offered her a drink, that contained essence of the demon that would make the drinker super powerful. After Granny drank, she was transformed into a powerful demonic being. Now you have to kill her with the Demon's Bane (sword) and a holy medallion. After you kill Granny, the demon will be banished forever to his realm. -Demon Boss Granny's abilities: earthquakes, force waves, dark magic balls and dark magic eruptive blasts, shadow form entering, telekinesis (mind control of the player and other objects), sharp horns, sharp teeth, sharp claws, dark magic-enhanced bat and sword, size changing, acid spitting, long whiplash-like tail with a very sharp tip, limb growing, secondary mouth. She can also access the places she couldn't before. -New minigames and returning minigames My profile: https://granny.fandom.com/wiki/User:Vladscarlat Hope you enjoyed! Category:Blog posts